Another Day in Paradise
by Brian Powell
Summary: A lonely creature, rejected from every place, desperately looks for help. Will she ever find one?


**Another Day in Paradise (One-Shot Songfic)** Rated: U

_A/N: Inspired by the song 'Another Day In Paradise' by Phil Collins_

It was a cold, dark night.

A strange white and green creature with strange red antennas was walking around in an almost empty street with a limp after each step. Neon lights attached to a number of shops were switched off because they were closed, not serving anyone during night time. The only light that surrounded her were lampposts placed on the pavement.

She had bruises, cuts and dirt all over her body, with a scent that would cause many to walk away in disgust. She had a look of fear and sadness on her face. She had been rejected from everyone, including a trainer who abandoned her.

She soon spotted a man, wearing some casual clothing, and hoped that he would help her. He may be her only salvation. She called out to him but not in a language he would understand.

_She calls out to the man on the street  
Sir, can you help me?  
It's cold and I've nowhere to sleep  
Is there somewhere you can tell me?_

He took one glimpse of her and quickly looked back to the direction he was walking in, resuming back to his own activity, leaving the badly beaten and lonely creature on her own.

_He walks on, doesn't look back  
He pretends he can't hear her  
Starts to whistle as he crosses the street  
Seems embarrassed to be there_

Not willing to give up and in desperate need for help, she kept on calling to him but still he didn't respond to her. Despite his ignorance, she felt some guilt coming from him thanks to her ability of being a psychic type.

The man looked down on the pavement with an emotionless look on his face despite after he saw the bruises, scars and dirt all over her body, including the tears that leaked from her eyes but he still kept on walking despite hearing several cries from her.

_She calls out to the man on the street  
He can see she's been crying  
She's got blisters on the soles of her feet  
She can't walk but she's trying_

Despite the pain caused by those blisters, she attempted to chase the man down when he became almost out of sight. While running, she accidentally stepped on a foreign object and fell badly on the hard concrete ground.

After letting out some groaning, she looked at the direction the man was walking into, hoping he was still in sight. Unfortunately, he was no longer there. She laid there with her face on the pavement in depression, but now no longer crying, until she felt a small drop on her head.

Curious of what it was, she looked to the dark sky and saw a few drops of rain falling down from it. No longer than a minute later, more and more drops of rain came falling down, becoming heavier by a second.

She looked around, and spotted an alleyway quite close to her. With the strength she had left, she crawled into it and sat there with her back next to the wall. She looked up to the dark black sky wondering what she had done to become such a reject. Did she become weak during her travels with her former trainer? Was it something to do with battling a Psychic pokemon who curses others?

_Oh lord, isn't there anybody can do?  
Oh lord, there must be something you can say_

No matter. Those questions will never be answered because no one will help her find them, let alone help her with anything. She realised that she was no longer wanted, needed or appreciated. She looked down on the pavement again, curling herself into ball.

Several minutes later, she noticed a shadow in front of her. Curiously, she looked up and saw the man who walked past her when she tried to get his attention. This time was carrying a shopping bag full of various items and was also soaking wet.

_He can tell from the lines on her face  
He can see that she's been there  
Probably been moved on from every place  
Because she didn't fit in there_

He kneeled down to one knee while placing the bag on the floor. He took out a bagel out of the bag and offered it to the weak and poor creature. She was puzzled by the man's actions, but she had no time to think as she felt some long and great rumblings in her stomach.

_Oh, think twice  
Cos it's another day for you  
You and me in paradise_

Thanks to her hunger and desperate need for some food, she quickly grabbed the bagel from the man's hand and quickly took big bites of the food, swallowing the pieces in huge chunks, not allowing herself to taste or savour the pieces.

She felt one of the huge chunks stuck in her throat. She started pounding on her chest, trying to either swallow or spit out the chunk. The man helped her out by giving her big pat on the back making her spit the food out but inadvertently knocked her down to the floor, face first.

_Oh, think twice  
Cos it's another day for you  
You and me in paradise_

She was momentarily dazed as she struggled to her to her paws and knees while shaking away the dizziness. She felt the man's hand touch her shoulder. She slowly turned her attention towards him. Despite her ability of sensing the emotions of others, the man still had an expressionless look on his face.

Perhaps there is hope…

_Just think about it…_

END!


End file.
